Water treatment equipment for recirculating aquaculture is disclosed in U.S. Filing Ser. No. 14/317,803 by inventor, and it pumps cultivation water into a cultivation tank, and the cultivation water is aerated in the cultivation tank by way of aeration equipment so as to provide oxygen, and an overflow water pipe connects with a purifier, such that the water is filtered, purified, and flows back to the cultivation tank.
To reduce concentration of ammonia and nitrogen, a protein separator is configured to replace a nitrifying bacteria layer, such that mucus (such as protein) and aerosols are eliminated from water by using bubbles, and a plurality of filtration films are not blocked by the mucus. On the other hands, oxygen in the water is increased.
However, the water treatment equipment has defects as follows:
1. Most part of the cultivation water is drained as separating protein from the cultivation water by mean of the protein separator, so at least 10% of cultivation water has to be extra added into the cultivation tank.
2. The water treatment equipment is capable of spraying clean water to wash a plurality of filtration films, but the cultivation water becomes fouled after the clean water flows into the filtration tank, so some of the cultivation water is drained because suspension solids increase, thus reducing recyclable efficiency.
In addition, cultivation wastewater from the protein separator contains ammonia, nitrogen, and phosphorus to contaminate the cultivation water.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.